


Dear Penny (The Choice Was Mine, I Didn't Think Enough)

by NocturnaNyx



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I cried writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaNyx/pseuds/NocturnaNyx
Summary: A final letter from Billy to his deceased love Penny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of "Everything You Ever".
> 
> Nothing you recognise is mine.

Dear Penny,

I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to ever happen. I didn't mean for you to die. You weren't supposed to die. This whole thing, it's my fault. It was my ray that ripped the life out of your chest. My ray that destroyed the soul of an angel, a soul that contained all of the light that existed in this world of filth and lies. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to kill. I never wanted to kill anyone. But the League, they wanted it. They wanted a murder and then I was so, so close to my dreams. So close to everything I ever wanted. So close. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to show the world who I was, what I could do. I wanted to be accepted, I wanted my turn. I thought that if I got my turn, you would love me. You would love me like you loved Hammer. But I was blind. You could never love a villain. You are good and pure and innocent and I love you. I'm so sorry. I thought I could hold Him back. I thought I could contain Him. The Beast, no, the Monster inside of me. I had hoped your light would save me, would bring me salvation from the Hell that was my constant state of being. But He, He escaped. He escaped and I couldn't hold Him. I couldn't stop Him. And then He did it. He built it, the Death Ray, he built it and used it to snuff out the only light in my life. He won then, He won, and the dark in me is all that will remain. I can't escape it. He's the one in charge now. He... Dr. Horrible. He's all that is left. I can't let Him. I can't let him win. I can defeat Him. I can, and I will. But before I do, before I go... I needed to tell you how much you mean to me. When you get this, if you get this, I will have won. I will have triumphed over Him, over Dr. Horrible. Maybe then you will think of me as a hero. I don't have much time left, but I needed to say this one last time. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry. I love you.

Goodbye,  
Billy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog so much. For such a short film, the characters were well developed and the plot left you thinking. I hope I did the fandom justice.


End file.
